Zelos Wilder
Zelos Wilder ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Geschichte Kindheit Zelos' Eltern, Mylene Wilder und ein nicht näher genannter Adliger, der zuvor den Titel des Auserwählten getragen hatte, waren von der Kirche von Martel zwangsverheiratet worden, um die Linie des Mana zu bewahren. Aus dieser von beiden ungewollten Ehe entstand Zelos, und man ließ ihn spüren, dass er kein Wunschkind war. Weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater interessierten sich sonderlich für ihn. Letzterer hatte selbst während der Ehe eine Affäre. Zelos' einzige wirkliche Bezugsperson war sein Diener Sebastian. Aus der Affäre seines Vaters mit einer Halbelfe entstand Zelos' jüngere Halbeschwester Seles Wilder. Mit dieser verstand Zelos sich sehr gut, obwohl die beiden nicht zusammen lebten und eigentlich keinen Kontakt hielten. Nachdem Zelos' Vater Selbstmord beging und Zelos damit der neue Auserwählte wurde (das Recht des Auserwählten wird in Tethe'alla an das älteste Kind vererbt), witterte Seles' Mutter ihre Chance: Sie plante, Zelos zu ermorden, da damit Seles zur Auserwählten ernannt werden würde. An einem Wintertag, an dem Mylene sich dazu aufraffen konnte, Zeit mit ihrem Sohn zu verbringen und mit ihm im Schnee zu spielen, lauerte Seles' Mutter ihnen auf. Sie richtete einen tödlichen Zauber auf Zelos, doch seine Mutter warf sich dazwischen und starb an den Folgen. Zuvor sagte sie zu Zelos: "Du hättest nie geboren werden dürfen." Zelos hatte diesen Schicksalsschlag und die letzten Worte seiner Mutter nie verkraftet. Er verabscheut Schnee und reist deshalb jeden Winter in wärmere Gebiete. Dies ist den höheren Adligen von Tethe'alla bekannt, da es Regal Bryant ist, der Zelos damit ruhigstellt, nachdem dieser ihn auf seine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit ansprechen wollte. Seles' Mutter wurde hingerichtet und Seles selbst in eine Abtei gesperrt, sodass sie nie wieder größeren Kontakt zu Zelos hatte. Angeblich geschah dies jedoch zu ihrer Sicherheit und für ihre Gesundheit, weil diese schon immer leicht angeschlagen gewesen war. Zelos schenkte ihr als Zeichen seiner Liebe seinen Cruxis-Kristall, das Juwel des Auserwählten. Im Laufe seiner Kindheit lernte Zelos Sheena Fujibayashi kennen, die in Meltokio am Forschungsinstitut für Elementarkräfte zur Schule ging. Wie eng die beiden zuvor befreundet waren, ist nicht bekannt, allerdings scheint es tatsächlich so, dass sie sich öfter getroffen haben und recht gut kennen. thumb|left|300px|Zelos' Statusbild Zelos verbirgt seine harte Vergangenheit unter einer Maske aus Sorglosigkeit, Oberflächlichkeit und Feierlaune. Er ist beliebt bei den Edeldamen und als Auserwählter stehen hierarchisch betrachtet ohnehin nur der König sowie dessen Tochter über ihm. Tales of Symphonia Die Helden begegnen Zelos das erste Mal auf der Straße von Meltokio, wo er mit einigen Damen unterwegs ist und die Helden in ein kurzes Gespräch verwickelt. Später jedoch erscheint er beim König von Tethe'alla, als er für dessen Gesundheit beten soll. Die Helden begegnen ihm dort wieder, nachdem sie gewaltsam in das Schloss eingedrungen waren. Sheenas Name allein reicht Zelos dafür, dass Zelos sich den anderen Helden zunächst anschließt, um sie vor einer Strafe zu bewahren. Im Nachhinein erfährt er, dass zwei seiner Gefährten, die Geschwister Raine und Genis Sage, von ihm eher verabscheuten Halbelfen sind. Dadurch beginnt er zu erkennen, dass Halbelfen doch nur wie Menschen sind; es gibt gute und schlechte von ihnen. Während des Spiels veranlasst er sogar, dass die Anti-Halbelfengesetze, die der Patriarch ins Leben gerufen hatte, abgeschafft werden. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wie Zelos' Geschichte enden kann. Die geschichtlich betrachtet richtige besteht darin, dass er an der Seite der Gruppe verweilt. Obgleich er sich mit Cruxis zusammengetan hatte, um sich selbst von den Pflichten des Auserwählten zu entbinden und stattdessen Seles zur Auserwählten zu ernennen, findet er seinen Weg zur Gruppe zurück und besorgt sogar das wertvolle Aionis, mit dem es möglich ist, den Ring des Paktes zu schmieden. Zwar trägt er nach der Vereinigung der Welten weiterhin des Titel des Auserwählten, sein Einflussbereich sank jedoch zeitgleich mit dem der Kirche von Martel. Die zweite Möglichkeit besteht darin, dass Zelos die anderen Helden tatsächlich vollends verrät und auf die Seite von Cruxis wechselt. Hierbei muss er bekämpft und getötet werden. Auf den weiteren Spielverlauf wirkt es sich kaum aus, da Kratos Aurion ihn ersetzt, der denselben Kampfstil wie Zelos aufweist. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Da Zelos geschichtlich betrachtet überlebt, hat er auch im Nachfolgertitel seinen Auftritt. Hier ist er weiterhin als Auserwählter von Tethe'alla bekannt, allerdings reicht sein Einflussbereich nicht mehr sehr weit. Er schließt sich Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi an, nachdem diese ihm helfen, Seles zu retten. Diese wurde entführt, um Zelos erpressen zu können und zeitgleich an seinen Cruxis-Kristall zu gelangen, den Seles aber gar nicht mehr besitzt. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihm und den anderen, das Tor nach Niflheim zu verschließen und Aseria vor der Bedrohung der Dämonen zu bewahren. Persönlichkeit Zelos mag gelassen und stets in Feierlaune wirken, und so ganz falsch ist das nicht. Zwar sieht er sein eigenes Leben als "Witz" an, aufgrund seines Titels aus Auserwählter, sodass ihm alles zugeschoben wurde, was er haben wollte, aber dies legt sich nach der Weltenvereinigung allmählich. Auch verbarg er stets seine Gefühle seiner Schwester gegenüber. Nachdem es dieser nach der Weltenvereinigung jedoch wieder erlaubt war, zu ihm ziehen, vertrugen die beiden sich und bauten eine enge Bindung zueinander auf. Zelos ist ein Schürzenjäger und flirtet mit allem, was weiblich und willig erscheint. Er scheint meist gut gelaunt zu sein, kann in den richtigen Momenten jedoch in Ernsthaftigkeit verfallen und ist einer der reiferen Charaktere der Heldengruppe. Wissenswertes *Zelos war mithilfe einiger Damen der Klassenbeste in der Schule. Von sich aus begabt ist er in Mathematik. Schlecht hingegen ist er in Chemie. *Immer, wenn es in Meltokio schneit, macht Zelos eine vermeintliche Pilgerreise in eine Stadt im Süden, um nicht an den Tag erinnert zu werden, an dem seine Mutter starb. *Zelos ist trotz fehlender Reise der Welterneuerung ein Engel und erhielt diese Kräfte vermutlich durch Cruxis: In der Chronicles-Fassung von Tales of Symphonia erscheint es so, dass er nach der ersten Nutzung von Holy Binds zum Engel wird, weil das Arte mit der Bezeichnung "Engelsverwandlung" eingeleitet wird und er danach die Engelsfertigkeit Judgment erlernt. **Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Engeln, scheinen Zelos jedoch diverse Aspekte zu fehlen oder er unterdrückt sie bewusst, wie die übermenschliche Kraft oder die verbesserten Sinne. Auch kämpft er im Gegensatz zu Colette nicht mit "ausgefahrenen" Schwingen. *Wenn man den Jungen in Heimdall anspricht, dem man im Ymir-Wald die Ymir-Frucht gegeben hat, und Zelos tot ist, dann wird er in der darauffolgenden Szene noch einmal erscheinen. Etwas ähnliches kann im Tempel der Dunkelheit geschehen: Es gibt in diesem Dungeon ein kleines Loch, durch das man kriechen kann, wobei derjenige mit der höchsten Zuneigung sagt, er würde auf Lloyd warten. Sollte Zelos derjenige mit der höchsten Zuneigung sein, man sich aber für Kratos entschieden und Zelos bereits besiegt haben, taucht der tote Zelos hier auf. *Zelos wird von einem Replica aus Tales of the Abyss erwähnt. Das Replica befindet sich in der Kathedrale von Daath, nachdem man am Tower of Rem war. Wenn man es zwei Mal anspricht, sind seine Worte: "... Ze... los... di... ed...". Übersetzt bedeutet das "Zelos starb". Dies sagt es solange, bis Dists Robotober am Tower of Rem bezwungen wird. Charakterliste en:Zelos Wilder Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Zelos Wilder Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World